Oneshot lovers here ya go!
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Any couple you want I shall write about them just R&R me the couples preferable not Sasuke but I don't mind. Read my other stories if you want exceptionally long couple stories. I love all my fans out there! I will see to ur coupling needs!
1. GaaSaku

**GaaSaku drabble I wanted to do this so bad. Gaara's doubt and Sakura's amusement.**

I smirked as I finished the last of my paperwork. Finally I'll get to see my Sakura. I walked outside swiftly into the cool spring breeze. I noticed her talking with Neji. Great... Just great...

Suddenly she burst out laughing making Neji's and my eyes widen. Neji looked at her confused as I reassed the situation. She kept giggling as she told him something then his eyes softened and he chuckled too he punched her arm softly then they both parted. What the hell...

I continued to fallow Sakura. Is this what she does when I'm not here?

I almost choked when Uchiha ran up to her grinning in his anbu uniform. He grinned and told her somthing quickly. Her eyes widened then suddenly she squeeled in excitement and jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"That's so great!" She shouted then did her famous happy dance. I smiled softly. This was the way my Sakura was. She does her happy dance almost every day but she claims its a rare thing. yeah right.

Sasuke hugged her and burried his head in her hair.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed making Uchiha release her.

"GAARA'S MISSING!!" I rolled my eyes. Well my spying day was over. My sand took me away and made me dissappear and appear again in front of Sakura.

"Right here dork." I said dryly to Naruto as he grinned at me.

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura cried and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back burrying my face in her hair.

"Work sucks when your not there." I grumbled like a spoiled brat.

"Yeah well you don't wind up working then do you?" She said smirking at me.

"Yeah I do." I retorted making her blush.

"Ew!" Naruto and Sasuke both cried.

Sakura my wife... for the first time kicked me in... well a not so nice place.

"A little cocky there Gaara-kun but I can fix that now we have work to do not that it'd work like its supposed to anymore." She said making me glare then wince in pain.

**A little dirty towards the end but I will fill this with one-shots maybe two shots of any couple you want! I can even do the same couple 29 times if you want! Seriously I don't care I just want to write.**


	2. SakuMystery

I smiled at the sun as it brushed my face and warmed my cheeks. I was finally free of my Sasuke addiction after he was engaged to Karin a girl who was worse than me as a fangirl. **He **took my hand and led me into Konoha as I smiled at all the windows filled with posters of the wedding. "Hey isn't that sweet? They're having it on Valentine's day." I grinned making **him **smirk.

"You still care about him." **he **observed.

"Of course I do. He's my teammate I'll always care about him." I said grinning widely as we ran to the ice cream stand.

**He** ran a finger through **his** hair smirking at me as I stuffed my face in the strawberry ice cream. **He** licked his blue berry slowly knowing I'd want it when mine was all gone. I tried not to glare as **he** took the smallest bites ever when mine was gone but finally I gave in.

"Haku give me a bite!" I cried angrily as he put it out of my reach.

"Oh look its Sakura!" Karin cried dragging Sasuke over to us. "Hey Saku and Haku!" She cried making me roll my eyes. She won't stop calling me Saku when Haku is around because she thinks its cute. Well its not.

"Hey Karin. What's up love birds?" Haku asked playing with my hair absently. I giggled by the feel as he used his other arm to drag me into his lap as we sat down at a table.

"We're fine. Let's go Karin." Sasuke said trying not to look at me but he couldn't hide the pain from us. He was hurt.

"Hey Karin if you want you can join us. We could get the gang and hang out at the park or so." Haku said making me snicker.

"I was just remembering when Lee accidently pantsed Neji... it was so hilarious you should of been there!" I laughed so hard I could barely breathe. Haku snickered with me as he kissed my neck.

"So are you two still a happy-go-lucky couple?" Sasuke asked smirking at me.

"Actually I was planning on marrying Sakura on Christmas. Isn't that right Sakura?" Haku asked kissing my forehead.

"Yeah its going to be a Nightmare Before Christmas wedding. It will be so much fun!" I laughed so happily it made Sasuke wince.

Karin left to brag to some other poor unfortunate stranger when Sasuke walked up to me.

"I still love you." He whispered making me smirk.

"You had me for 8 years but now I'm someone elses." I told him leaning back into Haku.

"Too bad loser. You were the best till she beat you now you lost to a girl looking guy." He joked making me punch him in the arm.

"You don't look like a girl! At least not that much!" I laughed making Sasuke glare. He left us as we kissed. We got married and lived happily rarely ever hearing from Sasuke and Karin. Then one day they both disappeared and no one could make themselves care. Sasuke never cared about anyone anyway. I was happy for once and Sasuke just couldn't deal. Sucks for him.


	3. SasoSaku

**A request I have answered aren't I awesomeness!**

I glared at him as he picked up a card slowly.

Sweat trickled down my brow as he smirked lightly.

"Do you have any Aces?" I asked hesitantly as he just smiled pleasently.

"No my dearest I do not posess an ace card... but when I win you know the deal." He said licking his lips lightly.

"Um... its your turn." I said weakly.

"Do you have any 8's?" He asked making me freeze. That's it... he won...

I thrust the cards at him and ran. He snickered and grabbed hold of me with his chakra strings.

"Now Sakura don't be like that. Getting your ears peirced won't be that bad!" Sasori said grinning evilly at me as he grabbed his kunai.

I yelped making him laugh and kiss me lightly. "I was kidding I have a needle in the back. I'll just be a second." He said getting up. I flicked my wrist up cueing Deidara.

Suddenly a huge explotion erupted from the back room making me smirk in victory as he glared.

"DEIDARA! QUIT HELPING MY WIFE!!" He shouted making me widen my eyes innocently.

"What did I do?" I asked sweetly.

"Go to hell after this." He said and started to kiss me.


	4. TemaShika

**K sorry I was busy and i kinda forgot about the review thanx to drama.... eh whatev I wrote ur TemaShika right? Cute enough...  
**

I glared at Skika as he walked in the room. He froze for a second then turned to stare at me.

"What did I do now, woman?" He asked huskily making me glare harder.

I pointed simply to my fan making him glance over.

"Oh that. It was an accident involving Sakura and Naruto. They were at it again. You have to tell them to quit doing it in your office Tema." He said leaning back against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly my eyes widened. "You let them do **_that _**in my office?!" I demanded blushign bright red.

"Where else are they going to tug a war?" He asked making me blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up and fix my fan!" I cried making him walk up to me and stand flat up against me.

"How about we have some **_fun_**?" He asked making me smirk.

In two minutes he was on the ground glaring as he tried to fix my fan with me sitting on his back drinking a _**interesting **_drink.

"Troublesome woman..." He grumbled making me laugh.

I love winning!


	5. DeiSaku

I smiled at Deidara as he glared at me. I was being gaurded by puppets as he tried to show me something.

"BUT SAKU-CHAN ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY! I WANTED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" Deidara screamed making me roll my eyes.

"I have a younger brother I know what it looks like." I answered. He glared at me and got out his clay.

"Sakura... come on just look at what the poor guy has to show you. Just not in front of me." Sasori told me making me groan.

"Fine." I walked past the maze of puppets and found Deidara curled in a ball looking depressed.

"It was just a little hair..." He mumbled making me glare.

I kicked him in the gut forcing him to get up. He stared at me with his puppy eyes and finally I agreed.

"Go ahead and show me." I grumbled as Sasori left the room quickly.

Deidara grinned as I narrowed my eyes.

"Deidara if you dare take this any farther-"

"I know you'll kill me."

I smirked. He knew the deal.

Instantly his shirt was off and he pointed to the single strand of hair on his chest.

"Nice." I said stoking his chest.

He smirked. A few minutes later we heard complaining outside our door.

"Can I send my puppets in there to shut them up?"

"NO YOU CAN'T HURT SAKU SHE'S A GOOD GIRL!!!"

"Listen to the good girl now she's making Deidara scream."

"... I want her to be my _**good **_girl." Madara is scary....


End file.
